In general, exhaust pipes function to expel waste gases produced in the combustion chamber of an engine. Many large gasoline, diesel, and/or gasoline-oil mix engines often comprise a vertically-disposed exhaust pipe to facilitate ejection of such waste gases. Additionally, because machinery (i.e., tractors, trucks, irrigation motors, generators, or the like) incorporating such engines with vertically-disposed exhaust pipes are typically utilized in the open environment, the port of the vertical exhaust pipe is often covered via a pivotally-fixed or hinged lid, flap or other plate-like cover, so as to prevent the entry of rain, snow, dirt, dust, and/or other foreign particulate or matter, into the exhaust pipe and the communicating engine. However, such pivotally-fixed plate-like covers possess inherent disadvantages that render use of same highly inefficient, impractical and problematic.
Specifically, many pivotally-fixed plate-like covers possess a diameter greater than the diameter of the exhaust pipe port and, as such, often extend a particular distance past the peripheral edge thereof when seated flush thereagainst. Such a selected structural arrangement and dimensional difference in diameter is utilized to preclude recession or entry of the plate-like cover into the exhaust pipe port, and subsequent lodging of same therewithin. However, the portion of the plate-like cover extending past the peripheral edge of the exhaust pipe port is also subject to being “caught” by forceful gusts of wind that result in the forceful, pivotal uplift of the plate-like cover. Unfortunately, in the presence of inclement weather, such wind-induced pivotal uplift of the plate-like cover may result in the entry of rain, snow, dirt, dust, and/or other foreign matter, into the exhaust pipe and communicating engine, thereby resulting in potential damage to the internal components thereof.
Although plate-like covers having a peripheral edge flush with the peripheral edge of the exhaust pipe port are available, such structural arrangements are not immune from wind-induced pivotal uplift and accompanying entry of foreign matter into the exhaust port.
Additionally, plate-like covers having counterweights also present disadvantages. Specifically, because such assemblies provide a nearly balanced cover, light winds often possess sufficient force to lift the cap. As such, in the presence of corrosion in the pivot joint or hinges, and combined with the nearly balanced construction of such counterweighted-cover assemblies, the cover, once lifted via wind forces, will remain in an open or flipped back position, thereby permitting the introduction of rain and other foreign matter into the exhaust pipe.
However, even in the absence of forceful winds, plate-like covers in general do not completely preclude the entry or seepage of rainwater therepast and into the exhaust pipe, and therefore, inadequately shield the internal, communicating engine components from associated water damage.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for an exhaust pipe cover adapted to resist wind-induce uplift, and entry of any accompanying rain, snow, dirt, dust, and/or other foreign matter, into the exhaust pipe and communicating engine, wherein such a device may be retrofitted to existing vertically-disposed exhaust pipes extending from engines incorporated into machinery such as, for exemplary purposes only, tractors, trucks, irrigation motors, generators, and the like. There is also a need for an exhaust pipe cover that effectively precludes the entry or seepage of any rainwater therepast and into the exhaust pipe and communicating engine components.